


Punichment

by vinterprinsessan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Punishment, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: The Reader is in a relationship with Dean. One day Dean comes home after a hunt that went bad, his in a foul mood and you realize that his dad must have been hard on him. Right after John comes storming in to the house, jelling at his son. When the reader gos to cheek on them John decides to use the reader to discipline Dean, by raping her in front of him.*This is a very dark and violent fic, including rape and abuse. Please don't read if you're find that disturbing or triggering.*





	Punichment

The front door shot open with a loud bang, making you jump. “Dean! You scared me, what happened? What’s wrong?” It was very clear from the look on your boyfriends face that he was pissed and that something were very wrong. “Dean… Babe?” you asked again carefully, taking a step towards him. “It’s nothing Name, the whole hunt went to shit thats all.” He sighed and your hart dropped. That meant that his father had yelled at him, probably smacked him and blamed it all on Dean. “I’m sorry Love, why don’t you go in the livingroom and I get you a drink?” you kissed him on the cheek and turned around to go out in the kitchen to grab his whiskey bottle.

You had just poured a glass of the amber liquid when the front door once again flew open, and right after the loud bang you could her John’s rough voice bark throw the house. “Where the fuck are you you little shit!” You dropped the glass in surprise and fear. You sworded quietly and bent down to clean up the mess. You could hear the boys yell and fight in the livingroom and after a while you sneaked in to check on Dean. Your hands trembled as you opened the kitchen door and went in to the main room. John had Dean tied down in a chair and gave him a punch in the face. “You will fucking listen to me! I’m in charge and you obey my every command, do you understand!” an other slap to the face. “STOP! What are you doing!?” your scream ecoed out in the living room. John turned to you, a wolfish grin on his face. “There you are Name. Just who I wanted to see.” He took a step towards you and you instinctively took two steps back. “You see Dean's having major disciplinary problems, and I think you can help me with that.” You seeked Deans eyes, you were truly frighten now. “Name” Dean said, “run!”

You hesitated for just a second, not really wonting to leave Dean, and that was all it took fore John to reach you and grab your arm. You jerked away, trying to get free, but he was way to strong for you. Before you knew it he held you around your waist from behind and turned you to face Dean. “Don’t you fucking touch her!” Dean yelled making John laugh. “Oh son, I’m both gonna touch her and fuck her.” You started to panic and begun to fight John trying to get away, but he only laughed at your attempt. “Pathetic” he whispered in your ear “Hasn't he at least tried to teach you to defend yourself?” He held eye contact with Dean when he grabbed your dress and ripped it apart, before trowing you on to the diningtable. “I have tried son, to get you to listen, to make you understand. You will obey me, I’m in charge! Now maybe this will make you listen!” Dean was trashing around in the chair, desperately trying to get free but all Johns experience tying down demons meant that he was an expert, and nothing would escape those ropes. You could feel Johns large hand against your back pushing you down on the table. He griped your arms and folded them up on you back, grabbing both whit one arm before he pulled your panties down. “No! Please, stop! No, no, no, no! Stop!” you screamed. Dean screamed at his father, begging him to let you go. Then you felt John against you, inside you and the blinding white pain that shot trough your body. You screamed straight out and tears rolled down your eyes. You looked over to Dean, he was pale and the expression on his face was shock, anger and sadness. You couldn't bare it, you turned your face away, you felt so embarrassed. “Shit, she is so tight son, don’t you fuck her properly? Well don’t worry sweetheart daddy’s gonna take care of you.” “Ple- please Sir, stop, it hurts so bad, please!” you screamed. He laughed again, grabbing a fist full of your hair pulling your head back. “Does it now? Dose it hurt sweetheart?” “Yes! Please stop!” “You hear that Dean? She’s in pain because of you son! If you would only listen, than this wouldn’t happen to her!” he panted between trusts. “Please, stop dad! I'll listen, I'll be good, I'll follow your every order! I swear! Just let her go!”John started ponding in to you harder and deeper. “I’m so close now baby, so close. I’m gonna fill you up so much. Shit, you feel so fucking good!" “Please no!” you screamed, your high pitched voice mingled whit a deep roar from Dean, “Stoooop!” and Johns growl as he released in to you in thick hot ropes of cum. He pulled out of you and leaned in to kiss your cheek. “Thank you sweetheart, you were great." He turned to Dean "Next time maybe you listen to me son, or she’ll have to help me again.” He released his grip on you and you slid of the table down to the floor, no strength left in your mangled body. John went over to Dean and gave him a last slap on his face. “See you son.” and whit that he left your home.

“Name?” Dean whispered. “Name, are you okay? Can you hear me Baby? Please Love, talk to me.” You whimpered on the floor and turned your face towards him. Your whole body hurt, but the shame of what had just happened burned ever deeper in your body. You were shaking and when you tried to push yourself up from the floor your arms gave in and you crashed down again. “Name!” Dean’s voice were filled with concern, he tugged at the ropes again, trying to get loose. “It’s okay Dean, I just...” You gave it an other try and was able to sit up. Your eyes met over the room and tears burnt in your eyes again. “I’m so sorry baby” Dean said, “so, so sorry. There’s a knife in the drawer next to the couch, do you think you can you get that and untie me?” You nodded and crawled over to the dresser and pulled the knife out, cutting of the rope from one of his arms before he softly took it from you and cut the other side. He than sank to the floor putting his arms around you in a warm protective embrace. “I will protect you Name, he will never touch you again. I’ll kill him. I’m so sorry this happened to you. So sorry Love.” he whispered to you, kissing the top of your hair stroking you softly on the back.


End file.
